Moose's Visitors
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: There is something off about the visitors that came to see Sam that has Gabriel trying to figure why they seem familiar while Dean and Castiel wonder if they are trustworthy. It seems there are some things about Sam's past that not even Dean known about.


**Arashi: I gotten into the fandom but haven't written anything for Supernatural before other than another oneshot featuring mostly Sam and Lucifer so a lot of the characters going to be semi ooc most likely. Along with my own take with Hel, Fenrir, and Jormungand.**

 **Disclaimer: Supernatural and its characters belong to Eric Kripe. Just own the plot mainly and nothing else.**

Warnings: Au, ooc, fluff, pre-slash, established Destiel, Norse Mythology-free form, Language, alive Gabriel, Slightly Jealous Gabriel

Moose's Visitors

Summary: There is something off about the visitors that came to see Sam that has Gabriel trying to figure why they seem familiar while Dean and Castiel wonder if they are trustworthy. It seems there are some things about Sam's past that not even Dean known about.

* * *

Flipping though some papers in the books for the next hunt, Sam sighs running a hand through his long brown hair while glancing at the phone besides him time to time waiting for a call from one of his old friends after receiving an email from them earlier. His fingers twitch to grab it but refrains noticing Dean and Gabriel's attention are on him instead of their bickering from earlier.

"What?" He asks looking at them.

"What is wrong with you," Dean questions, his green eyes narrows suspiciously which the younger Winchester decides to ignore.

Saying nothing he shrugs a shoulder as his phone rings and an ear splitting grin appears. He grabs the phone answering, "About time you call, Dog breath."

A deep chuckle could be heard from the phone follow by another male and female laughter. Gabriel tilts his head a bit wondering why the sounds of the three sound familiar but couldn't place his fingers on it. He shakes it off settling to watch Sam as he continue his conversation.

"Really Winchester so impatient," the gruff voice replies.

"Well it has been awhile since the gang meet," Sam answers keeping half an eye on the occupants in the hotel room as they watch him.

"Not alone?" A female voice asks earning a soft warm smile to form on Sam's lips to curl up while the gruff voice barks something about annoying siblings under his breath.

"Hn," Sam grunts eyes twitching slightly while narrowing his brown eyes a bit before getting off his chair ready to head out of the room for some air.

"Damn it to Helheim!" the woman hisses over the phone follow by a different male voice hissing out.

"Not now Lena."

"Who are you chatting with Sam," Dean asks mildly hoping there aren't any more secrets between them since there been so much hidden before that it left a gap between the two brothers..

"Some friends of mine," Sam replies truthfully half on the phone listening to his friends' complain and comment, "I'm going out. My turn to have a few days off until something comes up for a hunt."

"A few days Sam what the fuck is going on?" Dean calls out not seeing for a moment his brother's brown eyes flash to emberish brown before going back to normal while Castiel and Gabriel did as both share a frown.

Before Sam could make a comment, a knock on the door is heard. It continues for a few moments before a deep voice calls out, "Oi Sam hurry your damn large ass out! There is so much of these two I can take."

"Jo!" A male and female voice calls out angrily.

"Dumb ass is right," the female calls out herself before a smack is heard.

"Ow! What the Od-Fuck man?" The gruff voice snaps next.

Sam smirks opening the door revealing three adults, the two males the first having dark golden blond hair tinged with caramel brown while the second has dark brown hair almost black. The woman with the widest smile has black hair. Her hazel eyes gleam with happiness and mischief as the men have amber and green eyes meets brown ones. Smirks graces their faces and hands in their pockets as they gaze at Sam before their eyes seem to half harden at the sight of the other hunter and his angel before widen a margin at the golden hair one who stares suspiciously obviously trying to pinpoint them why they seem familiar.

"Ready Winchester," the dark blond questions tilting his head back.

"I'm coming Fen. How you been Lena, Jo?" Sam grins almost boyishly making him seem younger much to Dean's surprise and hurt since that hasn't been a look he seen on his little brother in a long time.

It weren't for Castiel having a hand on his arm in comfort keeps him in place he would have said something.

'Why do those three are familiar? Other than what in Dad's name do they know the Moose?' Gabriel muse pulling out a candy and sticking it in his mouth. He tries to ignore the dark and intense bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He's not jealous.

Especially when the two males wrap an arm around Sam's shoulders while mischievous looks appears in their eyes. What's more shocking is the one that appears in the puppy brown eyes. Annoying the woman moves to the three and joins them while they share a look as if debating to say something or not.

"Sam," Castiel ask head tilting not sure what it is about the three that leaves him uneasy.

"Should I tell them," Sam mutters softly so the three could hear him obviously uncertain.

"Why not they are nagging to Hel back," the raven woman remarks with a slight smirk causing the two to cackle.

"Of course we don't want to be slithering around," the dark brown hair comments with a hit of a hiss in his voice.

"Or yanking a bone, get it!" The gruff dark blond barks out a laugh obvious of a pun that went over both Castiel and Dean's heads but not Gabriel's.

"Fenrir, Hela, Jormungand!" Gabriel croaks out eyes widen in surprise seeing the sly smiles grow bigger on each of their faces while waving their hands

"Hey Lokes or should I say pops," Jormungand hisses slyly his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth the tip for a moment look fork.

"Jor- what?" Dean asks while Castiel register the rest.

"Jormungand or Midgard Serpent," Sam replies grinning playful. "Of course this lovely lady happens to be Hela, queen of the dead right?"

"That's right darling," Hela purrs giving a cheeky smile patting Sam's arm catching the slightly dark growl coming from Gabriel. "Of course you are a dear friend of mine with a spot there if Heaven is stupid not wanting you."

"And I'm Fenrir don't mind my bite much," Fenrir adds flashing a canine tooth. "We're Sammy boy's friends here."

"When…how…Sam?" Dean gives Sam a look trying to understand.

"High school than college. They help me quite a bit during the times I need it. Before you start I learn of their identities after a few months after meeting. I…they save me Dean. Helheim…I mean hell. Damn it Hela!"

Hela grins hugging Sam.

"Get used to it. It's coming back to you, man." Fenrir teases receiving a whack across the head and he sulks. "So mean!"

"Well deserve," Hela, Jormungand, and Sam intone deadpan sending chills down the three spines.

"So beer and bad movies?"

"No we did that last time."

"We can go bother Odin and all."

"Hm that sounds fun…maybe get Thor's hair trim?" Sam adds almost cheekily making Gabriel stare wide eye. "He be better than Lucifer even though he wants to wear my body."

"Been holding back on us," Jormungand hisses giving a brooding look earning a small smile.

"Can't blame me for what gone through," Sam adds before being drag off. "Later guys!"

"Did that just happen," Dean ask in no one in particular while Gabriel stares lost in thought while the bubble on envy continues to bubble not as much as knowing those three he considers his own are fine and friends with Sam seems to be a plus once he settles completely with his feelings for his moose than maybe things can change.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
